elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredient Classification 22: Daedric Deposits
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents When the servants of Molag Bal arrive to infect our lands with turmoil and strife, we only benefit from their deaths and the removal of their essence before they disappear to account for their actions at the feet of their princes. Seek the dark hearts of these devils, and be quick with your plunging knife: wrench apart the ribs just after death, cut deep, and sever the organ without piercing it. It should weigh your hand down as would a large pebble of granite. Any Daedra heart commands a high price, but harvest only from those beasts known to carry such a heart; expect a shriveled muscle or void when opening a winged twilight, scamp, or atronach. Although they are hardy (occasionally such hearts have continued to beat for days after extraction), it is best to add a protective bowl, cloth, or other carrying device, as a heavy fall can cause the heart to burst, possibly contaminating other ingredients you may be hoping to sell. As Daedra are seemingly immortal, there is a knack to capturing the strange salts they leave behind. Firstly, it is important to distinguish between fire and void salts. Glowing, red, crystalline rocks are a compound residue from the banished remains of a flame atronach. Faintly pulsing, ash-like sludge is a similar ingredient, but scooped from the diminishing form of a storm atronach. After seeking out the location of either creature and bringing it to heel with your blade or incantation, be certain you scrape at the disappearing dust and capture the salts in this realm, before all evidence disappears to Oblivion. Void Salts The blackened, crystalline sludge deposited by a departing storm atronach. Unpleasant to the touch. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Bestows a knowledge that piercing cold cannot harm you. *Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. *Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. *Bestows a benefit surely vampiric in nature: magical harm to the for and occasional curing to the instigator. Fire Salts The tiny glowing, crystalline rock residue left behind by a flame atronach. Warm to the touch. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. *Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. *Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. *Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. Daedra Heart The still-beating heart of a hated Daedra, ripped from behind the ribs prior to the fiend's departure from this mortal realm. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Keeps diseases at bay, whether you are coughed on by a corpse or bitten by bats. *Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. *Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. *Conjures the lick of flames to dance about your weapon, which may burn the enemy with fire. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Books about Daedra